Once Upon A Time In Future
by Nik.EdwardIsLove
Summary: Help Wanted by Ex-Death Eater and single father looking for a Live In nanny to take care of his son. Help Offered by war heroine, blissfully unaware of what she has signed up for. What happens when the two actually meet? Will old rivals be able to let go of their differences? Or will the past and the extra baggage since then just drift them further apart? *DRABBLE FICTION*
1. Help Wanted

**Disclaimer: JKR Owns in ALL**

**Once Upon A Time In Future**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy is a reformed death eater who is a leading potion maker ten years after the war. He is a busy man. But he also has a 1 year old son who needs looking after when he's unavailable. That's when he decides to hire a live-in nanny. That's when Hermione Granger enters the story. And that's why there is quite a high possibility of sparks flying. *Drabble-fiction***

**Not Betaed! Any Mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Help Wanted**

Draco sighed for what seemed the millionth time. It was obvious that nobody would fit the criteria he had in mind. He had done so many interviews that he lost count. He needed someone efficient and kind who had the ability to look after his son. He needed someone whom he could trust. And until now, he had found absolutely none.

Advertising in Daily Prophet had been simply of no use. Nobody wanted to work as a nanny. And those who had come were just interested in the money he would be paying. And he didn't need anyone like _that_.

He wanted to provide as much as normalcy he could for his son.

Bracing himself for yet another bimbo, he entered the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's it is! My first Dramione! I know, it isn't quite detailed and stuff, but things will start to get clearer as the chapters progress.**

**Hope you like it, are you guys with me? If so, leave me your love through your reviews!**

**PS: Can anyone guess who the yet another bimbo is? **


	2. Change

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it ALL!**

**Not Beta'ed! Any mistake is mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Change**

Hermione Granger sat on the couch of her one bedroom apartment chewing on her lip. Nothing new had been happening in her life, a couple of months earlier she had her latest book published, and at the moment didn't have anything to write about on her mind.

Her organizations and charities were going on fine, and every one of her friends except her was busy. She needed something new in her life.

Inspiration for another book was yet to hit…but to be honest; she didn't want to write for a while. Yes, she _did _love writing. It was her passion. But she also needed few months away from deadlines and hectic life.

She needed a break…but she also wanted to do something.

She continued staring at the 'Help Wanted!' advertisement in the Daily Prophet. She didn't really have experience, but she was good with kids. She had baby sat James and Albus time to time…yeah, she was.

Taking a deep breath, she reached for a parchment and quill and wrote a short note.

_'Dear Mr. Eridanus,_

_I came across your advertisement for a nanny in the Daily Prophet. To be honest, I'm not really a professional in dealing with kids, but I do have little experience and I believe I can manage. _

_I would love to work things out if you are interested._

_Looking forward to a positive reply._

_Sincerely, _

_Hermione Granger_

Taking another look at her letter, she owled it without hesitation.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Here's another chapter. Do you like it? Want another one? **


	3. Realization

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it ALL!**

**Not Beta'ed. Any mistake is mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Realization**

Draco walked in a confident manner, hiding his wariness. Ten years had passed, and yet he feared the way people looked at him…just as another good for nothing 'reformed' death eater. And he could do nothing about it. His family had earned that status. Though, with the passing of time, things had definitely changed. Not many faces remembered him…it was just the old ones and his contemporaries.

He walked up to the old barman Tom, and told him, "Anybody waiting for Leo Eridanus?"

Without looking at him Tom replied, "The usual table."

Draco had held so many interviews in the Leaky Cauldron that Tom had just gotten used to it. Mumbling thanks he turned. At this time of the day, there weren't many people were there. A group of six men sat on a table talking boisterously. Draco rolled his eyes; one of them obviously wasn't going to be his girl.

But just behind them was a small figure huddled over a book.

His heart literally stopped.

"Granger?"

* * *

**A/N: Uh huh! Review?**


	4. Accidents Do Happen

**Disclaimer: JKR Owns Harry Potter!**

**A/N: At the moment, the odd no of chapters are going to be from Draco and even from Hermione. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Accidents do Happen**

Ever since Hermione had sent off the letter, she had been feeling quite nervous. She couldn't help but wonder if she had acted in haste and she had made a terrible mistake. But she couldn't back out now. She had even got Mr. Eridanus's reply…yes, he had indeed agreed to meet her despite her not being a professional, but he had also shown a sense of vagueness.

His reply hadn't even been professional! It was more of less a note, as if he had been in a hurry. He had just fixed a date a place of meet with a scribble about his hope that it was fine with her. She had just sent back a polite reply for which she had received none. It did irritate her to a certain extent of course, she couldn't imagine herself working for him, but to be honest, it was the baby she would be looking after most of the time…and that was possible _if_ she got selected.

Carrying her letter, no, Mr. Eridanus's _note_ with her, Hermione reached the Leaky Cauldron fifteen minutes early. There she was greeted by Tom, she told him that she was supposed to meet a 'Mr. Eridanus', he gave her a look but didn't say anything. Ordering a butter beer for herself, she sat down on the last table in the corner.

She got out a book which had been reading and tried to ignore the noisy crowd in front of her table. At the end of one chapter, she looked at her watch, ten minutes had past since nine am and Mr. Eridanus was a no show. Pursing her lips, Hermione continued with her book, or rather just stared at it feeling irritated with every passing second.

Almost half hour had gone and he hadn't still arrived. Maybe it was better if she just left. How many signs did she need to know that this job wasn't meant for _her?_

She was about to leave when she heard a vaguely familiar cold tone laced with surprised, "Granger?"

At once Hermione looked up, "_Malfoy?_"

* * *

**A/N: Oookay! So, Hermione has seen him too! *grins wickedly* **

**How do you think this meeting is going to go? **

**Anyone wondering about Leo Eridanus? It will be clearer in the next chapter. **

**I do love to hear from you guys, and each review brings a smile to my face. Every time to alert/favorite/especially read this story please do leave me your review!**

***Cookie distribution on the line***


	5. Introductions again

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it ALL!**

**Chapter 5: Introductions…again.**

"Oh? Um, hi…," Hermione said, surprised etched on her face.

Draco just nodded, not knowing what to say. "Actually, I'm sorry, but I was leaving."

"You are?" he questioned her with raised eye brows.

She looked at the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron and simply nodded. "Nice meeting you," she added, he was sure she didn't really mean that. Granger was just being polite.

Without waiting for his reply she turned to leave, dazed, he pulled out the parchment from his right pocket and read it.

His eyes stopped at,

…

_Sincerely, _

_Hermione Granger_

How in Merlin's name had he skipped her name?! Yeah, Scorpius had kept him busy while he wanted to write her a reply, but still…it was _Granger_. That mud-

Instead of just letting her go, and pretend that he had just come across her accidentally and not because _he _had called her here for an interview, he followed her out.

"Hey Granger!" he called after her.

She continued to walk ahead, not hearing his call.

"Hermione!" he jogged after her.

She stopped and turned to face him, "What?" he tone a little hostile.

"I believe you were at the Leaky Cauldron to meet someone?" he told her, feeling nervous.

"Yes?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Leo Eradinus," he held his hand forward, introducing himself.

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun…! Review?**


	6. Getting Past Us?

**Chapter 6: Getting past…us?**

"Excuse me?" Hermione mumbled out, her eye brows rose high.

She noticed that Malfoy looked very hesitant and as if he were caught in a dilemma. "Malfoy?" she interrupted his thoughts, already irritated.

"Listen, uhh…I'm Leo Eradinus…" he finally said.

"What?" she asked shrilly. "Is this some kind of a stupid joke of _yours_?"

He rolled his eyes at her and spoke in a sarcastic manner, "Oh yes,it is indeed! I put up an advertisement in the _Daily Prophet_, just because I was hoping you would read it and apply so that I could call you here and make a joke of you…after let's see, _ten years_!"

At his sarcastic reasoning, Hermione blushed, feeling embarrassed. He was right of course; no one would take such extreme steps to humiliate someone unless that no one was a maniac. And she was pretty sure that Malfoy wasn't despite the ill thoughts she had had toward him in the past. For all she knew, he was a changed man now.

"Sorry," she muttered not meeting his eyes.

"That's not our business now, do you want to get on with this interview or not?" he asked rudely. Okay, not that changed.

"I-of course," she nodded even though the logical part of her told her to chuck this 'opportunity' and walk away.

"Let's get going then," he simply said.

Without waiting for her, he started walking back to the Leaky Cauldron. With very confused thoughts, Hermione followed him quietly.

As she followed Draco Malfoy, she realized that whatever happened she wanted him to select her.

And that confused her…even more.

* * *

**A/N: Alright people, here's another drabble! I know I took a long time to post, but I have been very busy. Also, there have been so very few reviews that I'm left discouraged after every post. I do get alerts and I thank my readers for that, but reviews are a whole different thing. I really want to know what you think and if you have any ideas it would be fun if you share it with me. Thanks. *a little subdued…but hopeful***


	7. Formal

**Chapter 7: Formal**

Draco knew that he was being rude, but old habits die hard was apparently right. He hadn't expected _Granger _to agree, but she had and right now they were seated back in Leaky Cauldron.

After Tom handed them their drinks and Draco his breakfast (to which Granger had looked at him with disdain) their actual talk started. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" he asked just out of courtesy. He would have delayed breakfast, but he was in a hurry, he had to get some ingredients and get on with his potion once he was back home.

"I'm alright," she answered him pursing her lips.

"Fine then," he shrugged.

Before he could say anything, she came forward, her hands on the table with a curious expectant expression. "So, Leo Eradinus?"

And so…the interview had to wait, for now.

* * *

**A/N; Firstly, thank you to everyone who left a review for the previous chapter! It felt nice, and now, here's another one. Hope you liked it. **

**So, how many of you have been wondering about "Leo Eradinus"?**


	8. Leo Eradinus

**Chapter 8: Leo Eradinus**

_"So, Leo Eradinus?"_

Hermione watched Draco waiting for his explanation. She had gathered that Leo Eradinus and Draco Malfoy was actually the same person by now but what she wanted to know was the reason behind this.

"Yeah, that's me," he told her evasively.

"I have gathered that much Ma-Draco," she rolled her eyes.

Pursing his lips, he stared at her expressionless.

"Or should I call you Leo?" she arched her right eye brow.

"Draco is fine," he replied, hardly audible.

"So?" she prompted him, feeling curious. And this was new to her. Hermione Granger never worried after people, and she was certainly not into gossiping. But she wasn't gossiping here, she thought to herself trying to convince.

"It seemed like a good name," he shrugged.

"But I-fine, it's none of my business actually. I don't even know why I want to know, let's just get on with the interview," she said in a stoic manner.

Instead of replying, he just watched her.

Feeling irritated and thinking that it was going nowhere, Hermione was ready to announce her leave when Draco started speaking.

"The name Malfoy provokes hatred and anger every time it's mentioned. People looked down upon me when they come to know who I'm. I have done things in the past…and I know they have a reason to hate me. I don't like it and I can't do much about it. I just have to accept it…and try to stay as much normal as I can. And if it means changing my name to the world…so be it."

Open mouthed, Hermione stared at him. She certainly hadn't expected Malfoy to sound so intense and _human_.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I have been too busy with college. Had the most hectic time pervious week. Forgive me!**

**Anyway, how did you find this drabble?!**

**Review?**

**PS: I might just update tomorrow you know *wink***


	9. The Interview

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter, and few of you wanted it to be longer, but sorry guys, this is drabble fiction. I'll try to make it as long as a drabble can go, and fit in with enough details. Also, this ain't gonna get over in few chapters, will be around for a long while hopefully, so yeah!**

**Head's up: This one's longer than last.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Interview**

Having explained everything in short to Hermione, Draco felt strangely at peace. It had been the first time he had confessed his feelings to anyone. It felt strange…but good.

"So, when did you turn into a child extraordinaire?" he asked her.

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "I'm not. I told you, I don't have any professional experience, in fact, so far I have just looked after James and Al."

He raised an eye brow. "Harry and Ginny's children," she shrugged dismissively.

"Oh," Draco let it settle. He wanted the best for his son, and everyone so far had been a utter waste. And Hermione, she was at least honest that she didn't have experience. But how was she supposed to take care of Scorpius on full time basis if she didn't know what she was doing?! He couldn't just let her play nanny and experiment with his child!

"Look, I know what you are thinking. Yes, I don't have any much professional experience, but I'm good with kids. I used to baby sit for my neighbors during holidays even. I won't say I'm perfect with them and know everything I should be doing, but I can surely promise you that I won't put the child into any danger, and will do my best to take care of your son in a perfect manner. You can trust me on that," she told him in a confident manner.

And even though his head was screaming to say just a no and carry on searching for a professional, he found himself nodding.

"Alright, let's do it this way. How about we try this for a week? And if things work out well, we can go ahead with it and if they don't, I'll deal with it on my own," he suggested.

"That sounds perfect," she agreed, giving him a tight lipped smile.

"So, when do you want to start? I would prefer it to be at the earliest," he told her. Leaving Scorpius at his parents place all the time while he worked was something with which he wasn't very comfortable with. His mother was fine, but he didn't trust his father much. A sudden thought struck him…what would his parents say when they find out that he had hired _Hermione Granger_? He felt sure he knew.

"Well, I wouldn't mind starting now; I do have to collect few things of course, if I'm going to stay there for a week?"

"Right, of course. I actually have a little bit of work at the moment, but I'll be done by the evening. If that's enough time, arrange and pack your belongings, we'll meet at Diagon Alley around five?" he asked.

"Its fine with me," she agreed readily.

"Perfect," he repeated the word she had used.

Ten minutes after, while he had bid Hermione Granger goodbye, Draco just thought of what had happened.

He had hired her as his nanny.

In fact, she had agreed to work for _him._

Hermione Granger…who would have thought.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Haha, Hermione is finally hired! *as we all knew that it would happen* **

**Who wants to see baby Scorpius in action? **


	10. Indecision

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Chapter 10: Indecision **

Surprisingly, the interview had _actually _gone pretty well. And right now, back into her apartment, Hermione couldn't believe it. She had been hired as a nanny by none other than Draco Malfoy!

"Oh Merlin!" she exclaimed, moving her fingers through her curly hair. While talking with him she had remained calm and composed as if she knew what she was doing but now that she was back home and alone, it seemed to hit her. Had she lost her mind? What had possessed her? Not only was she going to be working for the person who tormented her school years but also going to take care of a _child_!

She entered the kitchen and got herself a glass of water.

"It's okay, calm down….no need to be freaked out. You can do this!" she told herself.

Her eyes fell on the all the child development books which she had borrowed from Ginny. Ever since she had contacted with 'Leo Eradinus' and gotten his reply, she tried to get as many books as possible and started her research. She didn't want to be unprepared. Though she had read these books several times and had pretty much by hearted them, the sight of them lying scattered on the dining table wasn't soothing at all. Closing her eyes, she started massaging her forehead.

Just then a horrible thought came to her mind. What was she going to tell her friends? Yes, Ginny knew about her applying for this job. But she had absolutely no idea that Leo Eradinus was actually Draco Malfoy!

And of course, Harry would be oh so supportive and not worried at all, and Ron, he wasn't going to pitch a fit and be over the moon!

"Oh!" she wailed.

Why couldn't she just stay at home and enjoy some lazy time?

Now that reality had hit her, she started contemplating how to get out of this _arrangement_.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the late update, college is the reason. So, how did you find it? **

**I'll most probably be posting more tomorrow…but until then, hope you enjoyed this. **

**And oh yes, sorry, but Scorpius's entry is going to take a couple more drabbles…and that is going to be a little, let's say ****_dramatic._**

***time for reviewing***


	11. Change of Plans

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 11: Change of Plans**

As soon as Draco was done arranging things with Granger, he headed straight to his editor's (Alistair) office. He had to get some incredibly rare supplies and work with him, on his upcoming book of potions.

As hard as he tried to concentrate, his mind kept wandering. This very morning he had been worried about not finding a nanny and now that he had found, his mind was still not at peace.

"Draco?" Alistair's voice broke his thoughts again.

"Sorry, go on."

"Are you in it?" he asked, shrewd as ever.

"I am, I am," Draco nodded and started looking at the draft.

An hour had passed since noon when they were still working on the draft copy, when Alistair got an owl.

"Looks like you will have to wait here a little longer," Alistair told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked sharply.

"Well, those ingredients won't be here in London later than actually planned," he replied.

"Why?" Draco asked, raising his eye brow.

"There's some problem at the Muggle's custom services, it seems."

"Oh god!" he groaned. He had wanted to get done with this whole thing as soon as possible and get Granger settled.

"Problem?" Alistair asked.

"I did have some work," Draco grumbled.

"We won't be able to get these supplies for another year Draco, just make sure you can stay today," he said seriously.

"I know…I just need to write a few letters."

Taking a couple of parchment pieces and wrote two letters, one to his mother…and another to Granger.

* * *

**A/N: Wanna guess the twist? Well, it isn't a twist really…but just another development. And hopefully, Scorpius is in the next chapter. **

**You know what you have to do…review!**


	12. Wait

**Chapter 12: Wait**

By mid-day, Hermione was done with packing and rechecking everything she had packed for her two week stay at Malfoy's place. Suddenly, she froze. She had just realised something, all the while that she had been packing, she hadn't realised or even thought about where _exactly_ she was going to stay.

She racked her brains, trying to think if Malfoy had mentioned anything specific. He had told her something about him leaving his son with his mother, did that mean he stayed somewhere else? Whatever it was, or rather where ever he stayed, she just hoped that it wasn't Malfoy Manor. She didn't not want to enter that house ever again in her life, and to be honest, that house simply scared her.

Wiping the tears which had formed in her eyes, she rubbed her thumb gently across the carving in her hand. She wished she could discuss it with Malfoy before she met with along with her belongings. Well, she would discuss it with him anyway. Right now, she just wanted the time to fly so that she could get over with it.

Knowing it wasn't going to, she headed to the kitchen and decided to make some tasty lunch for herself, sort of like a send off. Even though it was going to be for just one week…or who knows, she might be there for longer than that!

Just as she had got all her ingredients for the food ready, she heard two sharp pecks on the window. Through the glass, she could see a handsome tawny owl looking up at her.

"Who's your owner?" she wondered, she was sure that none of her correspondences owned this owl. Swiftly, she opened the window and let the owl in.

_Sorry about the short notice, but I'll have to stay here a little bit longer than expected. It would be better if you stayed at your place; I'll meet you over there if that's alright with you?_

_Please reply as soon as possible (through my owl) _

_~Malfoy. _

She had too wait even longer?! "Oh Merlin!"

As the note said, he was going to come meet her at her place, Draco Malfoy was going to come to her home. Well, it shouldn't be much problem right? She anyway had to talk to him about few things.

Pursing her lips, she wrote down an affirmative reply along with her address and handed the note back to the owl.

It flew away immediately. Again, Hermione wished for time to pass quickly.

**A/N: How was it? Like it much? **

**I promise, Scorpius is going to be in the 13****th**** or 14****th**** drabble! **

**Please review?**


	13. Taking Granger 'home'

**Chapter 13: Taking Granger 'home'**

It had taken him a little longer than he had expected, but all his work was finally done. Draco Malfoy was staring at the piece of parchment in his hand. The parchment through which Hermione Granger had replied, she had written him her address and a small note underneath it saying she stayed in a Muggle neighbourhood, she had also mentioned the closest Floo network from her place.

Feeling irritated, and thinking why she had to settle in a _Muggle_ place instead of a Wizarding one and making things inconvenient, he floo'ed himself to the place she had mentioned.

On reaching there, without wasting further time he hurried out following her directions to her house. Within five minutes, he found himself standing in front of a small but quaint looking cottage whole with a garden. He stood there wondering: should he just go inside? Or owl her? Owling her would be _stupid_ of course, he was right in front of her house! Only an idiot would do that…and he wasn't an idiot.

Though nervous, he squared his shoulders and walked ahead. As he was about to knock, the door opened. Hermione Granger stood in front of him, her curly hair in a mess as if she had moved her fingers over it repeatedly.

"You're here!" she sighed in relief. Wait…_relief_?

"Sorry I am late," he told her, feeling confused.

"I thought you weren't going to come," she looked at him pointedly.

"Uh, why?" he was even more confused now.

"Perhaps I thought the whole thing was just a joke?"

"Not again!" he groaned. He had taken some while in the morning to convince her that he wasn't playing a prank on her, and he wasn't going to waste his time doing it now. Moreover he had to get back Scorpius from his mother; he had never been away for this long from his son. "Are you ready to leave?" he asked her.

"Won't you come in first?" she looked at him, expectantly.

"Granger, this isn't a tea party, I have to get back soon," he rolled his eyes.

"I have to clear few things with you," she spoke sharply, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh alright," he muttered, glanced at his wrist watch once more and followed her in.

From Granger's stance, he felt sure that it definitely was going to take some time and he couldn't help but feel a little suspicious too. Was she going to tell him that she had to decline his offer?

A part of him didn't want her to, but another part screamed that keeping her as his nanny was a huge mistake.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the writing isn't great, my finals are going on, but I don't want to leave you guys with nothing. And since it is supposed to be drabble-ish. Anyway, I hope you like it. **

**Also, do ****_you_**** think it's a mistake? ;)**

**Please review!**


	14. The Talk

**Chapter 14: The Talk**

"Do you need anything to drink?" Hermione asked awkwardly.

"Thanks," he simply mumbled.

She handed him a glass of water. "So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked hurriedly, gulping down the water at once.

"Well-"

"Are you backing out _now_? I swear Granger, I thought you were in!" he glared at her.

"Calm down Malfoy, I just have to get something clear first. It's sort of like a deal breaker though…" she spoke calmly despite the nervous wreck she was within.

"Get to it then," he told her, impatient.

"Where do you live?" she quietly asked.

"Wh-what?" he looked dumbfounded.

Then he started laughing, "_That _is a deal breaker? You're simply crazy!"

"No, I'm not!" she exclaimed, involuntary tears welling up in her eyes. "That is exactly a deal breaker! Your memory might be short…but some scars from the past never leave us. To _some_ of us at least."

Hermione could almost see light dawn on him, his face paled and his widened eyes automatically went to her left hand.

She felt a tingling at the words carved on her hand.

"I-I don't live _there_ anymore," he said without looking at her.

She let out a breath she didn't know was holding, "okay, that's good then."

"Is that it?" his stoic exterior was back on.

"Yes."

"Are you all packed?"

"Of course." She replied and led him back to the living room; her bags lay behind the couch.

Draco Malfoy pointed his wand at her luggage. They vanished, just as she was about to ask him what he had done she realised that it would be better to shut up. Of course she had transported her baggage to his house.

"Well?" his voice brought her back from her thoughts.

He was standing a few feet away from her, his hand extended toward her.

"What?" she asked.

"We have to disapparate together." He told her, awkwardness was back on.

"Oh."

**A/N: So, how did you find it? Next chapter…definitely, Scorpius is entering! **

**Please do leave your reviews, I might just be tempted to update tomorrow too. ;)**


	15. Malfoy Cottage

**A/N: So very sorry for the loooong wait! I have been very busy with college and real life, but here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 15: Malfoy…Cottage**

Draco let go of Granger's hand as soon as he apparated into his home. He took a deep breath, hiring her as his nanny was so complicated! It wouldn't have happened if he had hired someone else. He would have…_if _he had found someone. It didn't matter now anyway, she would be here for a week. And he was sure or rather hoped that things wouldn't work out and she would leave. Taking care of a child 24/7 is _much_ different than babysitting. But he hoped she didn't learn it the hard way. After all it was his son whom _she_ would be taking care off.

He turned to look at her; she was now staring around at his home. He could see the shock on her face, he smirked. Obviously she was expecting something Manor like, but this was entirely different from it. Not that he had lost all taste and gone Weasley, but he had included more homely feeling and reality.

"Right, this is my place." He said warily.

"Oh, wow! This is…_different_," she said.

"Glad you approve Granger," he said indifferently, concentrating at the time. It had gotten pretty late; Scorpius was still at his old home…Malfoy Manor. And to be honest, he wasn't high into letting Scorpius stay there for too long.

"Hermione," he heard her say.

"Wh-what?" he asked, confused.

"Since we are working together, it wouldn't hurt to be a little cordial. So, call me Hermione, and I'll call you Draco," she explained.

"Listen, I don't-" he rose.

"I said behave cordially _Draco_, and that includes not going off handle every single second."

"Who-"

"It's not good for the child." She cut him off again. Surprised at her words, he simply stared. "I have read it; children pick up things much better than adults. Especially atmospheres, so it wouldn't do your son any good to grow up in such a hateful setting. I'm not asking us to become best friends or even just friends rather, I'm just asking for a calm adult behaviour. For your son."

Draco pursed his lips, from the moment she had said Scorpius's name, everything made sense. And he had to admit, she was right after all.

"Alright…" he shrugged and gave in.

She smiled, he just nodded.

"I need to pick Scorpius up, I'll show you around once I'm back till then-"

Just then, green flames burst out from his fireplace. Behind the flames, his mother stood holding his son.

"Mother," he acknowledged her alarmed. "Is he alright? Did something happen?"

"He is perfectly fine Draco; I was just worried about _you_. You haven't taken this very long before, are _you_ alright?"

"Yes, Mother. I'm fine, I was just…held up." he made the mistake of glancing at Gr-_Hermione._ If he was called her by her first name, he might as well do it in his thoughts. His mother's gaze locked on her and her eyes narrowed.

"You were held up by this _mud-blood_?" she spat and glared at Draco.

* * *

**A/N: See, I told you Scorpius will be making an entry didn't I? Well, here it is! **

**Hope you liked it. **

**Please do share your thoughts and review. I want to know how many of my readers are left. *=/***


	16. Eventful Night

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. **

**Many believe Narcissa to be the kind of person who followed Voldemort because she was forced to, but I think she did it quite willingly. She had been brought up to hate anything muggle related and thought of herself as quite high. But in the end she also helped Harry, not because she wanted Voldemort to be ended but only because wanted to save her own son. If the situation was different, I'm sure she wouldn't have hesitated to declare Harry alive. But it's acceptable, saving her family comes first. And I'm not against her for it. But also, I'm not a huge fan of her. **

**In the later chapters her character might change, but now here it is. **

**Also, Scorpius is one year old. **

* * *

**Chapter 16: Eventful Hour**

"_You were held up by this _mud-blood_?" she spat and glared at Draco. _

Hermione pursed her lips, and was about to talk but someone else spoke first.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Draco exclaimed. Both the women gaped at him. Narcissa Malfoy looked extremely furious whereas Hermione looked shocked. She stared at Draco curiously; she couldn't figure him out. He was the one who hadn't hesitated to call her _mudblood _during their second year, and yet here he was standing up for her against his mother.

"How dare you?" she whispered, eyes glaring at him.

"Mother, I prefer you speak cordially with my nanny," his reply was stoic.

"Your _nanny? _You appointed _her_ to look after your son?" Hermione realised that Draco's son fast asleep in Narcissa's arms. Hence, all the whispering on her part.

"Yes, she was the most efficient and I believe capable compared to rest," he shrugged and reached out for his son.

"You have lost it Draco! What makes you think that Scorpius is safe with her?" her eyes flashed and looked at Hermione with disdain.

"I would _never-_" Hermione started but was cut off by Draco.

"I trust her…if you want to make more accusations, you should probably leave, thank you for looking after him."

"Is this how you speak to your Mother? First you appoint her and then insult me!"

"Gr-Hermione, take Scorpius to his room. It's the third door from the stairs," he looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, of course," Hermione mumbled and reached out for the sleeping boy in his arms. For a slight moment, their hands touched, Hermione felt a tingle down her spine. She guessed it was because his hands were so cold.

"Draco, you can't possibly-"

"Make sure you change him into his pyjamas, I'll be with you in few," he told her cutting his mother off.

His hand moved across his son's hair, and his eyes softened. Hermione stared at him, almost gaping. This was a new side of Draco that she had never seen…she wasn't even sure if he himself was aware of it.

Once he was done, nodding she took the child up to his room.

As much curious she was, she didn't bother to stay and listen to the mother-son pair argue. Once she reached the top of the stairs, she could her Narcissa's voice clearly. Cringing for Draco, she hurried to the third room.

It was the only room open; hence Hermione didn't have any difficulty in finding it. Again, she was surprised. The room was in everyway a child's room. She had expected it to be at least a little…cold maybe?

But the scatter of toys and clothes, the bright colouring was contradicting her earlier thoughts. Right in the middle was a raised circular cradle. Hermione gently placed the boy in it. He was still fast asleep, his rosy lips sucking on his tiny thumb. With a soft smile, she admired him. He looked like how Draco probably would have when he was young in every way. His platinum blonde hair fell over his closed eyes, and his skin was pale and spotless. He was so tiny and dressed in that collar neck black coat and tiny trousers, he looked so _cute_. That made her chuckle a little.

She sighed, knowing that as much as she could go on staring at the little Malfoy, she had to change him into his night clothes. Warily, she looked across the room. There was a wardrobe on the side. She opened it; there were millions of tiny clothing, luckily, she found his nightwear right in the front. Grabbing the cotton pants and shirt, Hermione headed to the table across the room and placed the clothing there. She went back and picked him up once more and started to change him gently, making sure that he wouldn't wake up. Hermione had to give it to the boy; it seemed that once asleep, nothing could wake him up.

When she was done, instead of placing him back in the cradle, she held him in her arms and started rocking him gently.

"Hey little man, I'm Hermione, I'm going to be taking care of you for a while. I hope you like me, because I really like you." She whispered in a soft melodic tone.

"I doubt a sleeping child will be able to hear that," she heard a strong male voice from behind.

She jumped, and turned. Just behind her, few inches away Draco stood, looking tired but amused.

"You scared me," she whispered accused him.

"I meant to," he whispered back, a grin spreading across his face.

Once more, Hermione's mouth fell open. Well, the night was full of surprises she guessed. Or maybe it was just a dream…or it probably was an alternate universe where with was friends with Draco and hated Harry and Ron. Because she was sure that even in her dreams, Draco wouldn't have smiled at her in _this _manner.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? **

**Please do leave me your reviews!**

**Next chapter lot of Draco/Hermione, or do you want a Draco's POV to this chapter?**


	17. Defending

**Chapter 17: Defending**

"Make sure you change him into his pyjamas, I'll be with you in few," Draco said ignoring his mother.

He brushed his sleeping son's locks of hair from his forehead and smiled a little. His son was the only bright light in his life at this point. He looked up and nodded at Gr-Hermione-he might as well start thinking of her by her first name-and she left.

He waited until he saw her reach the top of the step and sighed wearily. Finally, he looked up at his mother. It was time to face her and clear her _misconceptions._

"What is the _meaning _of this?! A Malfoy defending a _Mudblood_?" he could hear the implications thick in her voice.

"I thought we were passed these absurdities," he said lazily.

"Draco!" she practically screamed at him. "What is wrong with you? What will your father say when he hears that you have hired that _Mudblood_?!"

"Mother, I respect you and love you, but I would prefer that you would filter your language in my home, if not, feel obliged to leave." He spoke, pursing his lips. He hated to talk to his mother in this manner, but these sorts of things had to be done, even if that meant standing up to his mother.

"Are you sleeping with her?" she whispered indignantly.

"What? No! I'm not!" he exclaimed. He couldn't believe that his mother had jumped to this conclusion, as much as he had reformed his old ways and was right now defending his once upon a time enemy, he couldn't bring himself to even imagine being intimate with her let alone actually doing it.

Narcissa simply stared at him, as if trying to find out if he was telling her the truth or not. It was idiotic of course, he was a grown man! It shouldn't bother his mother even if he was sleeping with Granger or not.

_Hermione_, he corrected himself.

"Mother, what is bothering you? I thought we were past all the profanities?" he asked her. And that was true in fact, in all the years since the war, his family—well, his mother and he at least-hadn't been against any of the changes which occurred in the Wizarding World.

"Draco, you don't understand!" he knew she was hiding something.

"Then help me understand," he pleaded.

"You can search for someone else, till then I'll take care of Scorpius, in fact I don't have any problem in doing so, and I don't know why you need a stranger."

Draco pursed his lips at her change of topic, but decided to humour her. "I stay at home most of the time, you know that. I work from here, and during those hours, I just need someone temporarily take care of him, you know that."

"But Draco-"

"Mother, I have had a long day. I'm tired; if you are not going to explain why her being here bothers you so much, please leave." He got to the point.

Anger returned to Narcissa and she huffed, "you will regret this Draco, I'm sorry that you are willing enough to involve Scorpius in it."

"Goodbye Mother," Draco almost rolled his eyes.

He heard her floo herself back to the Malfoy Manor. Taking a deep breath, feeling like he had lived too much, Draco headed up the stairs. Once he was up, he could hear soft cooing.

He softly walked up to his son's room, "Hey little man, I'm Hermione, I'm going to be taking care of you for a while. I hope you like me, because I really like you." Hermione Granger whispered, her tone was soft and gentle.

"I doubt a sleeping child will be able to hear that," he found himself saying.

He saw her jump, "You scared me," she whispered, coming closer.

"I meant to," he replied, grinning at her.

He was actually having a decent conversation with her.

He was smiling.

He felt his tense muscles relaxing.

Hermione mouth fell open in shock, at that he let out a chuckle, and then slowly she smiled back.

Maybe, having her wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! I hope the conversation between Narcissa and Draco was alright.**

**Please do review. **


	18. Regularity?

**A/N: Thank you so much for waiting. Hopefully, the updates are going to be much regular from now on. **

**Also, I would like to remind you that this is a drabble fiction. I wont be writing longer chapters. Saying that, enjoy this one then. **

**Chapter 18: Regularity? **

After having that weird and almost friendly moment with Draco Malfoy, Hermione felt that she was being biased. Of course he had been a jerk to her the whole of her school, and as far as she remembered, he had been the one to call her _Mudblood_ in their second year. But to see him defending her had been quite a shock. She stared at him for a while, the smirk he had on had now disappeared.

"Well, I'll show you around? Unless you're too tired and would like to sleep of course," he muttered, once again all his walls were up.

"I would like it if you show me around," Hermione said politely.

"Right," he nodded and left the room. Making sure that Scorpius was tucked in, Hermione followed him.

"You have seen Scorpius's nursery, well, next to it is his playroom, with all the things he outgrows." He showed her another room, almost looked like a playroom. Obviously, Malfoys will have something like that.

He led her back to the end, "this is the spare room, and I have got it ready for you."

"Thank you," Hermione said as she took in her new room. The walls were bright purple in colour and the furniture was dark wood. Her bed and the couch were matching and lighter than the walls.

"I'll get your luggage up when we go down," he mumbled.

"It's alright, I can do that," she shrugged.

"I'll do it," he said quietly and led back to the stairs.

He abruptly stopped, and she clashed into him. "Oh! Can't you give me a sign or something?" she mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry," his voice was thick with sarcasm, "I just wanted to say that this is my room. I'll be either here or in my office."

"Okay," she nodded, scowling a little; also realised that he didn't make a show of his room, well, he didn't really have to. She wasn't here to see his house.

"Once they reached down, he waved his wand at her luggage which at once rose high up in the air and moved up the stairs. Hermione rolled her eyes; she could have easily done that. Stupid male ego.

"We have a living room, a sitting attached to kitchen, a guest room, and this is my office," he pointed to different doors. "You can take anything you want without asking me, and if there's anything specific, let me know." He shrugged.

"Alright, you should be heading back to bed now; Scorpius usually is an early riser."

"Okay, good night." She nodded, heading up the stairs once more. "Aren't you going to sleep?" noticing that he hadn't joined her.

"No, I have some work to finish up," he said.

"Oh, Draco?" she called when he turned to the door he had pointed as his office.

"Umm…thank you for _that_," she was hardly audible. His cold grey eyes met her brown ones and held her gaze. Both of them knew what she was thanking him for.

"I didn't do it for you," he coldly stated. "Have a good night!" and the door closed shut.

Once again, Hermione was left open mouthed. He was bipolar! She shouldn't have even thanked him, feeling angry at herself, she walked back up to her room.

Her luggage was placed on the lavender rug, not feeling awake enough to unpack her bag; she simply got her shorts and tank top out and headed to the bathroom with her toiletries. Finishing up with brushing her teeth and hair, she changed into her night clothes and lay on the bed.

Usually it took her a while to get to sleep in new places, but for the first time she quickly fell asleep.

**A/N: Well, here you go. The updates are going to be more regular. Hopefully once in two days. That's my plan and I'm hoping it works. **

**Please do review! I would love to hear from you. **


	19. Morning

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of it!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Morning**

Draco woke up, feeling confused and with a huge neck and backache. He realised that he had fallen asleep on his mahogany table with parchments laid out haphazardly. He started to stretch, working on the kinks while groaning in the process. After his body didn't feel as sore as it had, he sat staring ahead for a while. He was still dressed in his work clothes. He assumed that he hadn't gone to bed last night, obviously. His eyes flitted to the wristwatch on his right hand…it was well past seven am. Cursing out a word, he rushed toward the door. Opening it, he almost ran heading toward the staircase. He was so stupid! He had forgotten his son, he was probably crying out of hunger. He couldn't hear his cries though, maybe he was asleep. Then he stopped halfway up the steps, recalling last night.

Slowly, he walked back down. There they were, of course. Hermione Granger stood with her eye-brows raised and a smirk on her lips, "Figured out have you?" she could have all but said it out loud. But, he look was enough.

He shrugged indifferently and walked up to his son, Scorpius, who was seated in the high chair and was being fed. His blonde hair was still messy but slightly damp. He guessed she had given him a bath. His meal spread across his mouth and bib, "Good morning Scorp," he crooned, leaning down and placing a kiss on his son's temple.

Scorpius blabbered a reply in his baby language and waved his hands, giggling.

"He's so adorable!" Hermione gushed beside him. He had almost forgotten her presence.

"He is," he agreed smiling despite of himself, trying to be cordial.

"How long have you both been up?" he asked, ruffling Scorpius's hair and wiping Scorpius's mouth clean, while avoiding Hermione's gaze. Suddenly, he felt like he had revealed too much of himself.

"Um, I was awake around five," her hand slightly touched his while she fed Scorpius. Draco jerked his hand away immediately, she continued unfazed by his reaction, "And this little mister here was awake a little before seven. I tried feeding him first, but he kept refusing it. So, I gave him a bath instead," she explained. He noticed the special voice she used while speaking to Scorpius. He could immediately tell that she was good with kids.

"You should have woken me up," he accused. He had planned to introduce Scorpius to her, so that his son wouldn't be intimidated by a stranger.

"Well, I didn't need your help after all, did I?" Her voice was toned with sarcasm. His narrowed eyes met her confident ones. He looked at his son again who was responding to her presence quite well.

"I guess not," he mumbled and headed to get himself some water.

She didn't reply, continuing to feed Scorpius. He watched them for a while, Scorpius was expecting his gooey meal from her without any stubbornness, and she look quite excited and animated while talking to him. He also noticed that she had already gotten dressed for the day-knee length jeans and a baggy t-shirt.

"Alright, I am going to take a bath now, I'll see you two later."

She simply mumbled an 'okay,' her attention completely on Scorpius. For some reason it irritated Draco, but he knew he shouldn't be. He walked up to his room, laid out his clothes for the day and headed into the bathroom. After alternating between hot and cold shower, he finished his toiletries and got dressed into black jeans and a white shirt.

When he walked downstairs, he was greeted with smell of food. His stomach growled, he realised that he hadn't eaten dinner.

Hermione was frying something on the pan. Scorpius was still placed in his chair, but was quite clean. He was quite interested in his toys.

"What are you doing?" he asked defensively.

"Oh!" she jumped. His peered over her shoulder-she was frying eggs.

"What are you doing?" he repeated, an edge in his voice.

"Making breakfast," she answered coolly, he could see that being cordial with him was taking toll on her.

"Why? You aren't my cook," he stated blandly.

"I am not cooking for you!" she exclaimed, "But, I do have to feed myself, alright?" She turned to him, hands on her hips.

He was about to defend himself, saying how she was just Scorpius's nanny and that she didn't have to do anything else which wasn't concerning his son. And that, food would be provided to her but all he could manage was, "Alright."

She arranged everything in plates, and placed them on the dining table. His eyes focused that it was too much for a single person to be eating.

She looked at him once, "I have more than enough. We can share."

He nodded at her crisply, and joined her at the table. She may have started making breakfast for herself, but she did keep him in her mind too.

* * *

**AN: Alright, there you go! =)**

**Someone mentioned about him seeing Hermione in her night clothes might make Draco…um, uncomfortable, I would be lying if I say that I didn't consider that idea. :P But I guess, it would be too predictable. And at this point, I want their relationship to grow in baby steps. Nothing too extreme. **

**Anyway, hope you liked it! =)**


	20. Baby Steps

**Thank you all for your reviews! This chapter is longer than usual, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Baby Steps**

Once the breakfast was done, Draco told Hermione that he would take care of the dishes. Nodding at him, she got herself some water and headed over to his child, Scorpius. She removed him from his high chair with expert hands and carried him in her arms.

She saw Draco wave his wand at the pile of dishes; she stared at him almost accusingly.

"What?" he asked, noticing her scrutiny.

"Nothing," she mumbled at her stupidity. When Draco said that he would take care of the dishes, she had assumed that he would be cleaning them in a _muggle _manner. Now that she thought of it, it was stupid. He grew up with a house elf for Merlin's sake; just because he was being (surprisingly) very fatherly to his child didn't mean that he had changed completely. And moreover, he was a wizard. Not everyone had muggle roots like her, and not ever one did the chores in a muggle manner whenever they felt like. Ignoring the irritated feeling, she walked into the living room.

Hermione sat on the couch with Scorpius still in her arms. "So? What do we do today?" She crooned, holding the boy closer.

He just giggled and placed his tiny arms on her face. His tiny fingers pulled her cheeks. She laughed and rocked him on her lap.

Draco joined her on the couch, Hermione stiffened a little at his presence – it was still odd for her to sit _with_ Draco Malfoy and not throw insults at each other. On realising the Draco was beside her, little Scorpius reached out his arms to his father.

"There's my little man," Draco said and pulled him into his arms gently. Hermione watched in awe – almost gawking too – when she saw him interact with his son. This man was so different than she had ever known him. All she knew was he was a coward who thought of no one except himself but in that moment, all she could see was that he was a father who loved his son very much.

It was unnerving to watch them. She never would have imagined him to behave in such a manner. The Draco Malfoy she knew should have had house elves looking after his son, not people and mostly not himself.

"You need to stop staring like I can't be real, Granger," he remarked, sounding put-out.

"I thought we were on first name basis, _Draco_," she replied defensively.

He merely gave her a look, and shaking his head turned back to his son.

"Well – do you know who this woman is, Scorp? The one who jumped on you without even knowing that you might not mix well with strangers?" Open-mouthed, feeling indignant but also a little lame because he did have a point, Hermione stared at him in shock. "Yes, son – her!" Draco exclaimed dramatically.

Scorpius laughed at his father's antics, while Hermione continued to stare in shock. "Well, since Daddy is going to be very busy, he hired a nanny for you. She can be a little rusty, but she's all I have got. Bear with her, OK?"

If there hadn't been a playful seriousness to his tone and the fact that she was actually smiling, Hermione would have been very angry. Yes, the little boy couldn't understand a thing – mostly – but that didn't mean that Draco had to tell him everything she hadn't done. Nevertheless, she said, "Hey!" and punched him playfully shocking both of them.

He turned to her with a chuckle, and stopped immediately when he saw her.

Hermione smiled weakly, and ruffled Scorpius' platinum blonde hair. He looked exactly like Draco – mini Draco, she liked the sound of that. But being the curious person she was, she wanted to know about Scorpius' mother. She hadn't seen even a little hint of anything pointing to the woman who gave birth to Draco's son. Not in Scorpius' looks and definitely not around the house. It didn't mean she was gossipy about it, though. Somewhere, she knew that she couldn't ask him right away.

"Tell me more about Scorpius," she said quietly.

"_Now _you want to know," he mumbled.

Pursing her lips, she kept quiet waiting for his answer. "Well, he is one year old. Not allergic to anything as of yet. He is quite a little angel, unlike so many other kids. He's quiet, and gets along with people well. He loves listening to me read and sometimes even sing –"

"_You sing?_" She was laughing now, really hard. And that seemed to encourage Scorpius into little tinkles of laughter too.

Draco looked as if he had said that out by accident, and blushed slightly. Hermione continued to laugh, imaging him singing.

"I am quite good actually," he said defensively.

"I won't believe it until I see it," Hermione sang.

He stared at her with narrowed eyes probably wondering the same thing that she was – why was she suddenly friendly?

"Whatever, I don't sing for anyone else," he mumbled.

"Like I want you to sing for me," she huffed.

He continued as if that conversation hadn't taken place at all, "Scorpius enjoys bathing too; he isn't really picky at all. He loves his toys, especially the noisy ones."

"Does he have any little friends?" She asked in the same tone as him.

"Friends?" Draco mumbled as if that concept was new to him. It probably was.

"Yeah, you know play-dates. Kids love that, and its even good for them – the exposure helps them."

"Read that out of some book, did you?" He asked patronisingly.

"_Yes_, and as far as I know, it is very necessary for a child," she replied through gritted teeth. It was irritating her. Just because she didn't have any full time experience with children didn't mean that she knew nothing about them.

"Scorpius plays with my mother and the elves," he said in a quiet voice.

Hermione almost remarked on how Narcissa Malfoy and her house-elves were kids of Scorpius' age. Almost. Instead, she simply said, "We can change that, in no time Scorpius will have tonnes of friends!" She tickled him.

"Scorpius doesn't _need_ any friends," Draco said, he sounded like his old self.

"Everybody needs friends, Draco." For a moment her light brown eyes met his grey ones, she had expected them to be cold and defiant but they were just empty and _lonely_.

_Everybody needs friends but Draco Malfoy has none_.

* * *

**AN: Alright, here's the next chapter! I am working on a new updating system (which will hopefully allow me to update these drabble fictions regularly) and you'll see the next chapter in about a couple of days. **

**PS. What do you expect to know about Scorpius and Draco's life? I want to make sure that I don't miss out anything. **

**Okay, leave me your thoughts. =)**


End file.
